If you Kill the Competition
by IJuna
Summary: Russia is sweeping death across the world. Its up to the North American Brothers, the Asians and whats left of the Europeans and Nordics to stop Russia and his Allie. Implied PruAus, GerIta, UsUk, Franada,DenNor and SuFin
1. Chapter 1

It was ridiculous bloodshed. Russia was wiping out every country in his way to the Atlantic Ocean. Lithuania, Poland, France, Spain, Germany, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Austria, United Kingdom, and other countries were killed, not invaded but killed.

The Nordics at this time were holding a meeting, "What do you mean Sweden's dead!" protested Finland at Norway. Norway avoided getting into eye contact with Finland, but said "Sweden's note the only one not with us anymore." Sweden's death brought Denmark, the usually annoying, happy, and drunk to concern. Denmark and Sweden may have not have liked each other but, everyone was like family in the Nordics. As everyone looked around, Denmark looked at Norway in shock "Iceland?" Norway nodded. The only reason Russia took Iceland was to take out to the seas. Norway mumbled to himself "Onii chan. . ." Finland, Denmark, and Norway sat in silence. Norway put his arms around Denmark. Denmark was the only comforting thing left for Norway. Finland's comfort was gone Iceland would be gone. Iceland would be gone, Denmark would get Norway through it, Finland would grieve but Sweden would comfort him. No Sweden, No comfort for Finland. The last three had to stay strong for the loss of two.

At the same time the Asians were having a meeting. Minus China, China wanted Russia not to do this in the first place. China knew that his siblings would force him into war against his love. Vietnam and Korea were in chatter. Japan sat their listening to every word they were saying. The Asians could never get anywhere without China.

America and Canada, the two North American countries, couldn't get anywhere as well. England and France were dead. Canada could find no peace in his mind. America's heart was shattered. Canada finally whispered "Brother, he's dead, and there is nothing we can do now." That only made America burst into tears. Canada whispered again "England would want you to stop Russia, don't you think brother?" America raised his head and looked at his brother, his eyes filled with anger and nods. America put his hand on Canada's shoulder and asked "Will you ask me Canadia?" Canada nodded.

In Europe, Italy was crying his eyes out. Hungary and Prussia were depressed. Ukraine was crying too but that was normal for Ukraine. Italy lost his best friend and love, Germany. Hungary and Prussia lost Austria. Prussia lost his love. Hungary lost her ex-husband and best friend. Though Ukraine was here, Belarus was not. She wouldn't go against her brother. Greece was asleep, but that was usual.

Hungary put her hand on Italy's shoulder and said tenderly "Italia just hang in there. Something will come up." The three Nordics suddenly busted in. Every one of the European stood up. Norway, Denmark, and Finland were gasping for air. Finland finally bellowed out "America and Canada are going to fight against Russia!" The Europeans stood silent, shocked, and some even saw a gleam of hope in their eyes.

America came in with Canada at that moment holding a suitcase. Everyone stared at the two North American countries. America put his suitcase down. He said firmly "I want you all to help me against Russia!" Finland wasn't going to say no, not after Russia killing Sweden. Norway wasn't going to say no after Russia killing his little brother. Prussia out of everyone **definitely** wasn't going to say no. Russia killed his love, his brother, and he already had a hate for Russia. Denmark couldn't say no at this point. Norway is the closest person to Denmark. Norway was stubborn but not stupid. Hungary was in this, she would be important especially for Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

When all were in agreement, they set out for the Asian countries. When Japan heard, he was in immediately. His friend Germany was gone; he would support Italy along this as well. Also America, England, and others were friends as well. Vietnam was in for the odds. Korea was a bit partial. Half of him didn't like America, but really as a whole they didn't care for Russia. China's absence seemed and became suspicious.

Italy hated talking about fighting and Romano's cursing didn't help. Greece obviously was no help so everyone hoped he stayed neutral. Hungary, Prussia, Norway, and Denmark were used to death, war, fighting and bloodshed. It would bring out the worst in some. It will bring out the best in some.

"Weapons, military, and everything we need for war we want it." said Canada. Knowing Prussia and Denmark, they will give everything. Canada after a moment of chit chat added "America and I will break you all into two groups." Everyone nodded. America continued on what his brother was saying "Norway, Denmark, Finland, Korea, and Canada will go to the colder parts. Italy, Romano, Hungary, Prussia, Japan, Vietnam, and I will attack the other parts."

The two parts went to their demanded locations. Canada said to his group "Norway and Denmark will head and fight. Norway is in charge. Finland and I will watch Korea since he is not use to these cold temperatures. Finland will come up if you two run into trouble." Everyone nodded. Denmark put his battle ax on his shoulder and grinned at Norway. Norway's face was cold, angered, his eyes filled with revenge. Denmark knew this all too well. His eyes will become soulless as soon as he kills his first man. Denmark took a deep breath. He had to stay stable for Norway's sake.

Canada shouted "You two head out!" Norway and Denmark were out of site before the other three knew it. Norway's stealth was amazing, he held his sword for the blade facing out but it wouldn't make him skip a beat. Running straight into the crowd of soldiers the side of Norway. . . _Slish squish slink_, the sword sliced right through the man's gut. Denmark was taking out two men at once. Norway was taking several men out that were coming from behind him while he was focused on one.

One the other side America was shouting "Prussia, Hungary and Japan will go out and fight! Japan will be the leader, no complaints! Italy, Vietnam, and I will stay here until further instruction!" Hungary grew a face of concern. She was leaving Italy, the most skittish, nervous, and right now heartbroken person in this war;. Japan and Prussia moved a few feet before Hungary fallowed. The first to reach their point of attack was Prussia. When Japan and Hungary caught up, Prussia was standing there in shock. As soon as the other two saw what Prussia was staring at, they stood there, eyes widen.

Japan immediately picked up his communication device and said "America." America responded "Yes Japan?" Japan replied nervously "We aren't just fighting Russia" America practically shouted into the microphone "What? What do you mean!" "We are fighting Russia and China." Japan said strictly. America stood silently. He was contemplating whether to tell Canada. America though about it and finally thought "Why would they sent Chinese soldiers to Siberia?"

Prussia, Japan, and Hungary were taking out soldiers right and left. Norway and Denmark were farther along in their process. If Canada and America's calculations and resources were correct the two teams would meet in the middle and they would fight Russian and China.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours, days, weeks, and months of fighting went by until they reached the center. Finland, Korea, Italy, Romano, and Vietnam were set out with bombs that were already set to detonation. The five would just have to activate them. As the five got in, there were no guards, no cameras, and no type of security. Finland was head of the group he peered around every hall every corner as the ones behind him set bombs in some corners where they are less likely seen. They came to a door at the end of a series of halls they could hear Prussia and Denmark shouting. There was clinging of weaponry, slamming on the stone-metal mixed walls. Italy hid behind Romano at these noises. They could hear blood splatter, names being shouted.

As Finland opened the door slowly, Norway was being thrown to the wall next to the door. Italy was shaking. Finland watched as Norway and Denmark were thrown around like rag dolls as Hungary and Prussia tried to attack but failed as they got the Nordics thrown into them. Japan was fighting specifically China, metal to metal. _Cling cling cling_. Finland couldn't watch anymore he burst into the door, only to get China's sword that went through Japan as well through his chest. Norway and Denmark looked over in shock and sounded "Finland!" Korea and Romano set bombs outside the door as Italy and Vietnam set bombs in the corners of the room hiding in the shadow of the walls.

China pulled his sword from Japan and Finland's chest; a thin tube fell from Finland's coat. Vietnam and China noticed and looked up to reach other. They both dashed to the metal tube, diving onto the floor. Before China's finger tips could touch the tube Vietnam hit it towards the door. Romano grabbed the thin metal tubed and looked at the red button on top. Vietnam shouted "Push it Romano!" Italy dashed towards the door, along with Norway and Denmark. Vietnam sat up slowly as Romano pushed the button with his thumb. Korea shouted as the beeping of bombs were heard "Vietnam! China!"

Norway grabbed Korea's arm and said "Korea! Come on we must leave! There is no time!" Korea struggled out of Norway's grip. As soon as Korea stepped his foot between the door and the hall, all the bombs went off. The Walls caved in, the explosive waves spread. Neither Russia nor China could take it as their skin charted and it soon burn into their bodies. Vietnam and Korea's skin charted as well. Korea fell straight to his death to the floor. Norway and Denmark were right between two bombs so they died from the nuclear pressure and radiation. Italy, Romano, Prussia, and Hungary died from burning and nuclear radiation as well.

The building covered the bodies of the burned soldiers was burned and let a dirt ground around its grassy, icy landscape. Canada was looking over the bare land with an evil grin across his face. He radioed in America "Hey Brother." America radioed back his brother grinning from ear to ear "Yes Canadia?" Canada said deep and low "Their all dead." America said back his voice got a bit raspy "Good." America bellowed out an evil laugh out of his satisfaction of him and his brother being the last two countries in the World.

**The country of Greece that night was poisoned by the sneaky North American brothers.**

_**~The End~**_


End file.
